The words I didn't say
by Alijandra
Summary: "Kirito." Klein begged. "Stay." Kirito felt the hand that rested on his shoulder reach all the way down and tug at his heart. A part of him wanted to stay forever, lost in the moment with his best friend, away from all the treachery and sorrow that awaited him fighting solo on the front lines- but he couldn't… he just couldn't! Kirito/Klein *Yaoi*
1. Saying Goodbye

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N:**_ 99% of this minnie chapter was taken 'word for word' from the end of the first episode of SAO. I felt it was a good place to start since it's where the idea for this story stemmed from._

**FYI:** _I will focus mainly on the budding relationship between Kirito and Klein. This is a Yaoi fic, so it is one of those don't like, don't effing read kind of deals! This will not be an exact retelling of the story, I will, therefore, meander off topic to please my own smuttish desires! ;)_

**(Town of beginners)**

'We can do this!' Kirito thought to himself. If he and Klein left now, they'd be ahead of everyone else, and would be able to help each other level up that much faster.

"I can't leave them." He heard Klein say as Kirito toggled through some of his gaming windows.

Kirito stopped, and stared blankly at Klein before considering the obvious.

'If it were just Klein….but two more… perhaps even one more…'

"Sorry." Klein said. " I can hardly ask you for anything more, can I?" He joked.

Kirito continued to stare after him with a blank expression.

"Don't worry about me. Go to the next village." Klein tried telling him. "I use to run a guild in my last game."

For some reason, that last bit of information didn't seem to reassure him of the situation.

"Besides, I can use what you taught me to get by!"

Kirito thought frantically for a moment before making a decision. "All right." He agreed, feeling a bit defeated before trying to brush the moment off. "Then let's say goodbye here."

Kirito turned his back on his new friend. "If something happens," he added as he started walking away, "send me a message."

"Will do." Said Klein

"Goodbye." Kirito offered him his last farewell.

"Kirito!" Klein's reserve seem to crumble as he called out his name.

Kirito stopped in his tracks, but he refused to show him any weakness by turning around.

"You were actually pretty cute you know. That's exactly my type." Klein yelled after him, mocking his earlier ensemble.

Kirito chuckled. He was going to miss Klein.

"Oh yeah, and that unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better!" Kirito yelled back before taking off in a run. Halfway down the ally, Kirito stopped in his tracks and looked back, hoping to still see Klein standing there waiting for him to return to him, but he was gone.

Continuing on the path he chose, Kirito wondered whether or not he'd see his new friend again, and hoped with every last pure vessel of his artificial being, that Klein lived long enough for them to see each other one last time.

*New chapter should be up shortly*


	2. Meeting again

**Disclaimer: _I own nothing._**

**A/N:** _Taken mostly from the 3rd eps. of SAO. The chapters are short for now, but they will get longer with each new post. Hopefully you readers will enjoy a slight re-telling of the story with a new Yaoi twist! Also, just to let everyone know, I cant seem to recall what floor they are on in this esp, so we are going with floor 28, if anyone gets a wild hair up their ass and wants to correct me, feel free or shoot me a pm and we can debate it. ;)_

** (The front Lines, Floor: 28) **

Time varies in a gaming world. Its never exactly slow, and its never exactly fast. It all depends on the level you are on, the people you are around, and the town you are traveling through, and right now, time was happening at a perfect pace.

Despite Kirito's reluctance, he chose to join a guild. One that was much lower than his level, but one that provided relief and happiness when the front lines became to overbearing to endure.

During the day, he helped his low level guild, and at night, he helped push forward on the front lines.

Tonight was no different than any other, except for one difference. A face he hadn't seen since the very beginning of this nightmare, was fighting just a few meters ahead of him.

"Klein." Kirito breathed in shock.

"Hey, it's Kirito!" Klein proudly announced, as if anyone around him cared, or even knew his name.

Kirito felt his heart beat quicken-or was it some part of his games processor malfunctioning due to over-excitement? Either way, words couldn't begin to describe how happy he was to see that his old friend was still alive and fighting strong.

"You guys clean up the rest of the trash mobs!" Kirito heard Klein yell to the guild that surrounded him on the grassy hill top. His tone sounded sure, filled with authority. He must be the leader of the guild, Kirito thought proudly.

"I was just thinking about how long its been." Klein smiled widely as he approached him. "You're out leveling this late?"

Kirito was about to respond, but before he did, he remembered the mark that now hovered above his head-

"That mark," Klein uttered his realization. "Did you join a guild?"

Kirito's eyes widened, as the feeling of his betrayal washed over him.

"Yeah, I guess." Kirito confirmed, unable to look him in the eyes as he said it.

"I see." Klein whispered.

Kirito felt the weight of a invisible knife in his hand and realized he had just stuck it in his best friends back.

"Good for you!" Klein shocked him with a smile which marked the seal of his approval.

There was so much Kirito wanted to say in that moment, so much he felt Klein deserved to know after all the time and distance that had separated them from one another, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find the right words to justify what felt like his betrayal.

"I'll see you around." Kirito said abruptly, his words left his lips without care or feeling. As he made to walk past Klein, the taller boy grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

"What's with you?" Klein asked, confused.

"I have to go." Kirito told him, his voice stale.

"Oh really, somewhere I don't know about?" Klein spat, annoyed. "Because I don't about you, but me and everyone else on the front lines are stuck on floor 28!"

Kirito chuckled. Klein was always so quick to get defensive.

" You haven't changed one bit." Kirito told him.

"Yeah," Klein agreed. "Unfortunately, you have."

Kirito swallowed hard. Didn't he know that all of his struggles were because of him?

"We'll always be friends." Kirito reassured him.

"Friends talk, fight together- friends message each other to find out how the other person is doing!" Klein told him while gripping his wrist just a fraction tighter.

"You know how it is here- you get busy." Kirito lied, his emotions void, before shifting his gaze in another direction.

"I'm running a guild, Kirito," Klein told him, "I'm fighting on the front lines, and I've never been too busy to think or wonder about you. I've even sent you a few messages, and never once, did I get a reply!"

Kirito shifted uncomfortably. His face growing hot.

"Why do you try so hard to push me away?" Klein asked.

Summoning up enough courage, Kirito turned his face to stare into his best friends eyes.

"I'm not pushing you away." Kirito told him, his voice barely a whisper, and for a moment he swore he leaned further into the taller boy as he spoke. "I'm keeping you safe."

Klein stared at him with an intensity of confusion he didn't dare try to decipher.

"Goodbye Klein." Kirito felt his wrist slide out of the other boys grasp as he made to leave, and this time, as he said his farewell, he felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

A/N: Reviews are almost as good as receiving a new eps of your favorite anime. GIVE THEM TO ME AND NO ONE GETS HURT! ;)

BTW- I haven't edited this much, so you may have run across a shit ton of errors, so I'll go ahead and say this now, after the fact: Oops, and my bad! ;)


	3. Coming to Terms

**A/N:** _Taken in part from eps. 3, The red-nosed reindeer! _

A lot of time had passed since the start of it all. Kirito had watched as the people around him either died or fell further behind him. There were faces he missed, and people he hadn't seen in ages. He wondered if many of them were still alive, but tonight, staring out hopeless over the endless open snowy terrain, Kirito could only think of one thing: Sachi. Kirito's hands balled into fists at his sides, because of him, she, and all of the members of the black cats were dead.

So many questions, so many 'what ifs' reigned terror on his deteriorating mind. If Kirito hadn't hid his level, would his guild members still be alive? If Keita, their guild leader had come along, could he have helped Kirito save them? If Kirito had been stronger, smarter, faster- would he have been able to keep his promise to Sachi, and save her from the burden of her last words?

Beat Nicholas the Renegade under a certain fir tree, and win the item that possesses the power to bring someone back from the dead.- that was Kirito's mission tonight. That- was his last hope, and his only means of salvation.

"Hey!"

Kirito slid to a stop in his tracks. Damn it. He had been followed.

"You followed me." Kirito accused, before turning to see the face of a familiar friend. It was Klein.

"Yeah." His old friend breathed out as if no time had passed between them. "You're after the revival item."

"Yeah." Kirito confirmed coldly.

"Don't risk your life on that stupid rumor!" Klein told him. "If you die in the game, you die for real. The moment our Hp drops to zero, our brains in the real world-"

"Shut up." Kirito breathed. He didn't need be reminded about death when he already knew so much about it.

"Fighting solo is crazy!" Klein interjected again. "So just cut it out! Join us. Listen, whoever gets the revival item drop, keeps it, without hard feelings either way. That's fair, right?"

"Then there would be no point." Kirito told him simply. " I have to do it by myself."

Klein's group went to draw their swords, but Klein raised his hands to silence them.

"I can't let you die here, Kirito!" Klein hissed.

Kirito heard movement in the snow that came from neither him, nor anyone from Klein and his guild.

"It seems you were followed too, Klein." said Kirito, unleashing his blade and gesturing to the Holy dragon alliance that had hid in stealth mode behind them.

"Looks that way." The taller boy hissed. "Damn it. Go, Kirito!"

Kirito blinked incoherently. "Klein?"

"Go!" He told him again. "We will hold them off."

Leaving his friend alone to fight, Kirito fled to fight the beast that waited to be found under a certain fir tree.

Once face to face with Nicholas the Renegade, their fight ensued. The fight was long, too long for a solo player, but Kirito somehow managed. His reward: failure.

Once he made it back to Klein, he tossed the useless item in his direction and made to vanish- to disappear completely and never be found.

"Kirito!" He heard Klein cry out his name before feeling a tug at his coat. "You have to survive. Survive until the end… Please!" His old friend- his first friend begged.

Kirito heard the desperate plea- that jagged, croaked cry of his best friend, and in a instant he understood his struggle.

Playing the victim to his own hearts sorrow, Kirito clung to whatever strength he had left, and turned around.

Kirito took notice that Klein's guild had been dismissed, leaving them alone in the snow together.

"Klein." Kirito's voice broke, although he did his best to stay calm. "I want you to do me a favor?"

Klein looked into Kirito's eyes with his big watering orbs.

"Never follow me again." It was a simple request, but even as he said it, he could feel his own heart break.

"Why!? Why do you insist on pushing me away!?"

"I cant be responsible for anyone anymore- much less someone I care about."

"You'd give me up that easily."

"No. That's why I need you out of sight and out of mind. You're strong. You'll survive in this world without me."

"You just don't want me to become your burden. Well guess what Kirito- I can take care of myself."

"That's not it. I can cope knowing there's a chance you're still out there fighting, and I live for those few moments when we run across each other, cause its then that I know that you're still safe. I just cant let you get to close. I cant let myself get…." He eventually trailed off into his own quiet thoughts.

"I don't understand." Klein said through his tears.

"Kirito." Klein begged. "Stay with me. Just stay."

Kirito felt the hand that came to rest on his shoulder reach all the way down and tug at his heart. A part of him wanted to stay forever, lost in the moment with his best friend, away from all the treachery and sorrow that awaited him fighting solo on the front lines- but he couldn't… he just couldn't!

"Please." Kirito heard his friend beg once more before feeling the boy rest his head on the incline of his shoulder.

Just as Kirito was about to speak- to tell him no- that he just couldn't, he felt a gentle waterfall of teardrops start to catch the top of his shoulder, where his friends head had laid to rest.

Kirito's body tensed up. Why did he keep hurting the people closest to him?

Kirito tugged, until one of the gloves came free from his hand. Once bare, he reached it up to cup his distressed friends face.

Kirito bit his lower lip. Klein's face was warm and wet with fresh fallen tears.

"Klein." Kirito whispered. Kirito felt Klein's head fall further into the embrace of his hand.

All of sudden both of Klein's arms wrapped themselves around Kirito's waist causing his breath to catch in his throat.

Kirito turned his face until he felt Klein's flushed cheek rest against his. He wanted to comfort him, to tell him that everything would turn out okay, but how could he promise that? He couldn't even keep his own guild members alive, or his own promises in tact. If he couldn't protect Sachi, he couldn't protect Klein. It was as obvious and as simple as that!

"Stay." Klein whispered again. This time Klein's hot breath tickled the flesh of his cheek.

"Klein." Tingles ran up and down Kirito's body as he whispered the taller boys name.

"I need you to stay." Klein told him, only this time, his voice sounded possessive. As if it was a dire need that could only be sated in one way.

Turning his face just a fraction more towards the taller boy, Kirito's lips brushed against Klein's in the slightest, softest of ways, and if he really wanted to, he could say it was accidental, that it was nothing more than a slight miscalculation of limbs that had caused him to do it, but to be honest, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to….. (TBC)

**A/N:** _I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. Please don't be shy- READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Finding Release

"Stay." Klein whispered again. This time Klein's hot breath tickled the flesh of his cheek.

"Klein." Tingles ran up and down Kirito's body as he whispered the taller boys name.

"I need you to stay." Klein told him, only this time, his voice sounded possessive. As if it was a dire need that could only be sated in one way.

Turning his face just a fraction more towards the taller boy, Kirito's lips brushed against Klein's in the slightest, softest of ways, and if he really wanted to, he could say it was accidental, that it was nothing more than a slight miscalculation of limbs that had caused him to do it, but to be honest, he wasn't quite sure he wanted to.

"Kirito." Klein whispered his name against his lips. Without thinking Kirito's eyes fluttered closed. Perhaps if he truly wanted to, he could help it- he could stop the gravitational pull of lips to mouth before it actually happened.

Weightlessness and butterfly sensations. Those are the feelings that engulfed him when Klein's tear beaded lips descended onto his. All the pain, sorrow, and emptiness that had haunted him only mere moments ago were forgotten. The only feelings his body could focus on at the moment, were those caused by the taller boy who clung to him- whose, slow, passionate, possessive embrace kept him locked in a internal struggle.

Kirito felt one of Klein's hands release itself from his waist and with a slight pressure, make a trail with his fingertips all the way down to the waistband of his pants. With a rough moan, Kirito pushed his body further into Klein's.

With his fingers still lingering at Kirito's waistband, Klein's lips unstuck themselves from the raven haired boys, and went to instead plant kisses on the pulse of his neck.

"Come with me." Klein whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending shivers down his spine. Kirito half wondered if he really knew what he was asking for.

"I-" Kirito started to speak, and even though deep down he knew he'd eventually have to part ways with the boy in front of him, he knew that now wasn't the time.

Gripping one of Klein's wrist, Kirito surprised himself by lowering it, forcing him to cup him through the material of his pants.

"We need to leave this place-" Klein started to tell him, but Kirito stopped him before he had the chance to finish.

"No." Kirito uttered, feeling his member growing harder as Klein's hand continued to massage him through the threaded obstacle. "Here."

Upon hearing his words. Klein once again kissed Kirito, only this time with a desperate, passionate force.

Kirito didn't know whether or not he was using these feelings Klein was causing him to replace the heartache he was feeling in his heart, and he really didn't care. It was working- in a way, it was curing him.

"I want you on top of me." Kirito managed to say through a ceremony of dominate kisses. Klein moaned at the abrasiveness of the statement.

At Kirito's words, Klein made no hesitation when he went to push the smaller boy down into the white snow, where he then continued his restless assault of the smaller boys desperate, willing form.

"I want you." Klein whispered though a clash of tongue and teeth. "I want to be inside of you."

While Kirito was no expert in male on male relationships, he did however, understand what his body wanted- what it craved, despite that the fact that it held no logic in this illogical situation. Now, from what Kirito understood about Klein, was that he was male, all male. He loved women, all kinds of women, especially big breasted women. Kirito was none of those things, but he didn't care, he'd please Klein anyway the taller, muscular boy allowed him to.

Needing more than just the pressure of the larger boys body flush against his, Kirito made to flip over in the snow, in the process, causing his rear to brush up against the hardness that was restrained inside of Klein's pants.

"What are we doing?" Klein asked him, pushing into Kirito's still clothed body from behind.

"I'm letting you fuck me." Kirito told him simply.

"Kirito?"

_"Just do it!"_ Klein told him.

"I don't know if-"

Not in the mood to debate, Kirito took matters into his own hands, and reached behind him to free Klein's thick, throbbing member of its suffocating restraints.

Kirito heard Klein suck in a quick in tack off breath, as his hard length was finally freed. While softly, yet firmly massaging his hand over Klein's throbbing cock, Kirito was rewarded with a symphony of hisses and deep, throaty moans.

Kirito felt Klein's hands work there way around to his belt buckle, where he hastily unfastened it, before stopping just as he was about to tear him out of his uniform.

"Pull them down." Kirito demanded.

"Kirito, we-"

Kirito didn't want to know if Klein was rethinking what they had already started. He wanted this, he knew Klein wanted this, and he wasn't stopping until the taller boy had his shaft buried deep inside of him.

After licking then spitting into his hand, Kirito covered Klein's length with his wetness before continuing to tug his pants until they were down around his ankles.

All Kirito had to do was place Klein's cock at his entrance and the animal magnetism kicked in.

Gripping his waist, Klein stuck the bulb of his cock into Kirito's tight asshole with little remorse.

_"Fuck."_ Kirito hissed in pain. Klein moaned.

_"So, tight._" Klein uttered, digging his nails further into the smaller boys hips.

Once Klein's hard length was all the way inside of Kirito, stretching him, causing him to moan and writhe with pleasure, he reached around them, and started playfully tugging at the other boys hard cock.

_"Oh fuck."_ Kirito breathed in-between moans.

"I'm going to cum," Klein told him breathlessly. "I want you to cum with me!"

Lost in a fit of desire, Kirito felt Klein's hand around his cock tighten, as he stroked him faster.

"_Fuck me harder_." Kirito choked.

Klein picked up the pace, fucking him harder, faster. Soon they both found that the sound of skin smacking against skin was nothing more than a soothing melody.

Falling atop of Kirito, Klein changed the pace and moved over him slowly, his hard cock pulling out of him teasingly, before plunging back in again, and after a few more provocative strokes Kirito found that he could stand no more.

Unable to control his wanton desire, Kirito came into Klein's tight, firm hand, drenching it with his sticky warm seed.

_"Fuck."_ Klein hissed, his movements still slow. Feeling his partners sack tightening, Kirito encouraged his release by moving his ass back in forth in time with Klein's movements.

_"Damn it, Kirito."_ Klein groaned as he came. Kirito could feel Klein's cock twitch as his hot seed jetted all the way down into the depths of his core.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, Klein collapsed heavily down onto the other boy, where he waited to recoup.

And while neither knew what the future held, nothing in the game, or real world mattered except for what they both had to offer each other in that quick, thoughtless, torrent of moments.

**A/N:** _I hope you all enjoyed. Please R/R :)_


End file.
